I Think We're Alone Now
by Sara
Summary: Set during D2 right after the orginal ducks meet the recruitsPortmanJulie...rated M for mature situations
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. KISS owns 'Dr. Love'

**I Think We're Alone Now**

Music blared through the complex's gym as Dean Portman worked on his triceps. Music always made working out go by faster and took his mind off of things, mainly this morning's practice. He and some other recruits meant the rest of team USA for the Junior Goodwill Games. At first, the team hadn't welcomed the recruits with open arms, but that was just fine with him. He was there as an enforcer to intimidate people, not to make friends. Of course this Coach Bombay guy was bent on them working together as a 'team.'

Portman had to admit it wasn't all bad. Fulton seemed cool and they realized they had alot in common when they talked in the locker room. Plus, there were **two** girls on the team. Connie, of course, was dating Guy for a few years now.

The other girl, Julie, was also a recruit. She was pretty quiet and kept to herself. He had to admit, underneath all that goalie padding she was pretty hot. Especially since she was preparing to workout just meters away from him wearing a pair of cutoff sweatpants and a sportsbra.

_they call me doctor love  
calling doctor loveeeeee_

Julie turned Portman's radio down and walked back over to the mats where she had previously been stretching.

"Hey babe, what's your deal!" He shouted walking back over towards her. Who did this girl think she was?

"Could you show some consideration for everyone else trying to workout?" She asked, continuing to stretch.

"Babe, we're the only people here." He said turning it back up.

"I have a name ya know!"

"What's your problem...you a lesbian?" Portman said coming towards Julie.

Julie's jaw dropped with indignance. "You can't be serious!" This was the same guy who tossed a hockey stick at her and called her 'sweetie' during practice this morning.

"Why else would you have a problem with this?" Portman said as he turned the radio up even louder and flexed his biceps.

_I've got the cure you're thinking of  
calling doctor loveeeee  
the first step of a cure is  
a kiss!_

"Oh please." Julie said rolling her eyes. "You're so full of yourself." Not that he didn't have every right to be conceited, Julie thought. The boy was practically an Adonis! Tall, dark features and a well-built body was enough to distract any girl during hockey practice.

"You love it..." He said stepping forward and invading her personal space.

"In your dreams Portman." She said turning her back to him. She tried to resume her routine.

"Yeah, in my dreams you have alot less clothing on. However, it's nice to see you without all that padding on."

"God, you're such a Neanderthal!" She said stepping up to him.

"Well you're so uptight!" He said closing the gap between them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Bad Company owns 'Ready for Love.'

**Author's Note**:Yeah, Julie seems a out of character in this chapter, I know, but it's my story so whatever. They're teenagers, deal with it.

**I Think We're Alone Now**

Julie felt the cold, padded wall against her back as her legs were wrapped around Dean's torso. She felt numb as her entire body went limb in his arms. His lips traced kisses from her lips down to her neck, while his hands helped support her against the wall by resting on her buttock.

How this happened, she had no idea. One minute they were standing in the middle of the gym insulting each other, the next they were lunging at each.

_"Oh go back to mommy and daddy in Maine little, rich girl!" He yelled, only inches away from her face. _

_Julie's eyes narrowed, "Portman, you have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know me!" _

_"Oh yeah? Lemme guess; private schools, horseback riding lessons, I bet you're parents paid Tibbles off to get you here!" He said. Julie's eyes widened in rage. _

_slap _

_Portman had a red mark on his face as Julie stood there with a furious expression on her face. Silence ensued, both taking in the things that had just been said and done. _

_Suddenly they lips met in a deep, rough kiss. _

He grunted as she shifted her hips on his torso and tore off the bandana on his head. He continued to kiss her neck as she ran her hands through his wet hair.

While this was going on Dean's cd player was still going.

_walking down this rocky road  
wonderin' where my life is leading  
rolling on to the bitter end  
finding out along the way  
what it takes to keep love living  
you should know how it feels my friend_

Dean set her down on the ground so she was standing between him and the wall. He slipped one hand up her sportsbra and cupped her breast, he was surprised at its fullness and started to stoke her nipple.

"Portman...sto..oh God..." She moaned as he continued to play with her taut breasts.

"What do you want me to do baby?" He asked barely above a whisper. His hot breath tickled her ear, driving Julie crazy. She arched her back, thrusting her hips against his.

_I want you to stay  
I want you today  
I'm ready for love  
oh baby I'm ready for love_

God, Dean knew what he was doing! She started to wonder how many girls he had been with. And just how old was he? Obviously he was in highschool, but come on, puberty came early for this boy.

_ready for love  
oh baby I'm ready for love  
oh, for your love_

What was happening? She had never acted this way with other boys. To be honest, she never had a steady boyfriend because she devoted a majority of her time to hockey and school.

Another thing bothered her: He knew all the right thigs to say and do, how could he NOT be a virgin. What was she doing? This was DEAN PORTMAN, and she wasn't going to allow herself to be another notch on his belt!

"Wait, stop!" Julie said pulling away.

"Hmmm?" He said

Thanks to all the feedback! I know this one is really short too but I didn't want to leave people hanging in chapter 1. Next chapter will be more about Dean.


End file.
